REMEMBERING THE LOST
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: A one-shot where friends and relatives of the crew and passengers of the lost S.S. Minnow go onboard a Coast Guard Cutter for a final goodbye of their lost loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

_I have this set during the hunt of the episode 'The Hunter'_

**JANUARY 17, 1967**

"Oh my goodness!" Ellen Gilligan gasps.

"Oh my gosh!" Rebecca Hinkley gasps.

"Oh mo dhia!" Gael Grant gasps.

"Well how about that?" Gerard Grant replied shaking his head.

"What are the odds?" Raymond Hinkley replied scratching his head.

"Who would've thought?" Patrick replied chuckling.

As they were boarding the USCGC Wachusett docked at Pearl Harbor in Honolulu, Hawaii the Gilligan's, the Hinkley's, and the Grant's recognized and realized who each other were and were dumbstruck. Rebecca and Gael had helped Ellen deliver Willie that day on the water taxi.

Bridget was tearing up in her husband, Ben's arm. Danny took out a handkerchief and blew his nose as his fiancé Dawn rubbed his shoulder. Rachael wiped away a tear from her eye as her husband Allan rubbed her shoulder. Both Grace and Garret Grant burst into tears and hugged their parents.

"What are the odds," Ellen began as she sniffles and waited for the others to arrive. "What are the odds that we were all together for Willie's birth and now we're together again to say a final goodbye to our children."

"What a day that was," Rebecca replied wiping her eyes. "Roy was a 12 year old genius. He had just graduated high school and had wanted to help since he helped deliver Rachael a couple of years before hand but we had it under control."

"That sure was something," Gerard replied sighing. "We had just announced to the girls that we were pregnant with Garret and they were worried that he was going to be born on the boat to but we assured them that we had about eight months left."

They all wiped their eyes and held hands as more relatives arrived. A couple in their fifties boarded the boat and introduced themselves.

"Good-Afternoon!" The man replied in a southern accent. "I'm George Summers and this is my wife Martha. Our niece Mary Ann was on the S.S. Minnow."

"Nice to meet you." Everyone replied.

"We loved Mary Ann as if she were our own," Martha told them after their introductions. "George's brother, Lawrence and his wife Winifred died in a horrible car crash along with their son Matthew so we took her in. We have four sons and a daughter. She was amazing. She kept up with the boys with the chores. She was an amazing horse rider and could catch a calf in mere seconds. She won a radio contest for this Hawaiian vacation and took along one of our sons and our daughter. We could barely understand them when they called to tell us the news."

"Greetings, sorry I'm late!" Came a voice from behind them. They looked up as a well dressed woman in her late thirties come running up the pier and ran up the ramp and onto the boat.

"Good-Afternoon, I'm Theodora, Thurston Howell the Third's kid sister." She replied shaking everyone hands.

They took Theodora in. She was wearing a blue flowered designer dress with bright green Capri pants with a big red sun hat and a yellow silk scarf. She had big brown eyes and brown hair.

"Forgive me for asking but why didn't you take the limousine from your hotel?" Raymond asked.

"I preferred to run instead." She replied while rummaging through her huge purple purse.

"I don't want to offend you but are you aware that nothing you are wearing matches?" Rebecca whispered to her.

"Oh drat," Theodora replied looking down at herself. "I'm color blind so I never know if I match or not and I gave my assistant the week off so nothing was labeled."

"So any idea when Elliot Wentworth will be here?" Danny asked.

"He called before I left the hotel and said he was riding his bicycle here," she replied while powdering her nose.

"Um why doesn't he take his limousine?" Bridget asked.

"Oh he prefers to ride his bicycle," Theodora answered putting her powder away.

Everyone groaned and Raymond and Rachael pinched the bridges of their noses.

"Hello I'm here," they heard someone shout. They turned around and saw someone coming towards them with a bicycle. As he got closer they noticed the bicycle had a flat tire.

"Sorry I'm late." He replied while locking his bicycle to a pole on the dock and walking aboard. "I got a flat on the way here."

They took Elliot Wentworth in. He was Eunice Wentworth Howell's kid brother. He was wearing a blue and white Hawaiian flowered shirt beige kaki's and brown sandals. He was in his late thirties and had sky blue eyes and blond shoulder length hair tied in a pony tail. They were shaking hands when a woman in her late thirties walked up to them along with a U.S. Navy Admiral and two Captains and the Captain of the Coast Guard Cutter.

The woman was Skipper Jonas Grumby's kid sister Josephine Grumby Haddock. She smiled and hugged everyone.

"It's great to see you all," she replied. "This is Admiral Ferguson, Captain Harris and Captain Entwhistle and they worked with my brother. And this is the Coast Guard Cutter Captain Captain Banner."

"Good-Afternoon everyone is everyone ready to set sail?" Captain Banner asked.

"Yes sir," everyone replied.

The Captain gave the word and the Cutter was launched and sailed out of the harbor. They sailed for a couple of hours until they came to an aircraft carrier called the USS America. As they watched a plane landed on the runway.

"Is everyone ready?" Came a voice from the loud speaker.

"We're ready," answered Captain Banner's voice on the loud speaker.

Admiral Ferguson and Captains Harris and Entwhistle stepped onto the small stage on the deck and Admiral Ferguson stepped up to the podium.

"We are gathered here today to honor the people of the S.S. Minnow." He began. "Today we remember Captain Jonas Grumby."

Captains Harris and Entwhistle approached the podium.

"Captain Jonas Grumby was a World War Two veteran," began Harris. "He was at Pearl Harbor when Japan attacked."

"He fought hard during the Battle of Guadalcanal eventually earning the rank of Captain." Captain Entwhistle replied.

As Josephine listened she thought back to the life of her brother, Jonas. Being eight years older than her he was always very protective of her. He was tall and muscular and intimidating on the outside but a big old teddy beard on the inside. He was a big football star in high school and the first few years in college until he left to join the Navy to fight in the war. She had feared that the war would change him but it didn't not really. He always talked to his friends and colleagues not letting anyone resort to alcohol to drown their sorrows.

They talked almost everyday when he returned home and was assigned to a destroyer station in Hawaii. She remembered how he nearly scared her husband when they first got engaged threatening to turn him into chum if he ever hurt her. In a strange set of circumstances she and her husband, Captain Brandon Haddock of the Coast Guard had four sets of triplets, a set of twins and two singles a total of sixteen kids. She had been four months pregnant with her youngest son when Jonas and the others went missing. Her children's ages are 19, 16, 13, 10, 7, 6, and 2. Her oldest kids often tell the younger kids stories of Jonas whenever he came to visit. She thought it was a shame that her youngest, Joseph, never got to know Jonas.

"Rest In Peace Captain Jonas Grumby!" Admiral Ferguson replied. "We salute you."

Admiral Ferguson, Captain Harris and Captain Entwhistle saluted as three cannons on the aircraft carrier went off several times.

As the cannons were going off everyone gathered around a big basket of flower petals and took some.

Theodora Howell thought about her brother Thurston Howell the Third. She was thirteen years younger than him. Many saw the Howell men as power hungry and greedy. And yes he may have had a thing for tax evasion but deep down he had a heart of gold. He was a child at heart. No matter how busy he got he had always found time for her. After he had married Lovey they talked on the phone everyday. She had found out that Thurston and Lovey were lost at sea from their parents' butler while they tried to pull all the resources they had to find them.

Elliot Wentworth thought about his sister Eunice Lovey Wentworth Howell. He and his twin sister Elizabeth were eleven years younger than her. Lovey was a very loving person. Everyone loved her and she would've been a great mother had she been able to conceive. She and Thurston were always doing charity work for children and they had talked about adoption but couldn't bear to leave anyone behind. He had learned that Lovey and Thurston were lost at sea from Elizabeth's husband Berkley while she was running around frantically calling her parents and everyone she knew. Since the search for them began him and Theodora began dating and he plans to propose to her soon.

Raymond Hinkley thought about his son Professor Roy Hinkley. They could tell that he would grow up to be a genius the minute he was born. They could see it in his eyes. He had helped deliver Rachael when he was ten years old when Rebecca went into labor in their bathroom. He graduated high school at twelve and college at twenty-two and received his Ph. D at twenty-five. When he wasn't teaching he was in his lab doing research. Raymond, Rebecca, and Rachael were beginning to worry about him because he didn't have much of a social life. They had thought that his trip to Hawaii for research on his book would get him out of his shell but were devastated when a colleague of his called to tell them the news.

Gerard Grant thought about his daughter Ginger Grant. As a little girl she always took care of her sister and brother and had wanted to become a nurse. But as she developed her figure boys began to notice her and she discovered her love for acting. He and Gael didn't stop her when she moved to Hollywood to pursue acting. They had always worried that the wrong guy would take advantage of her but she was strong willed and could keep anyone at bay. She starred in several movies, TV shows and a couple of musicals. They could barely understand what her agent was saying when he called to tell them the devastating news.

George Summers thought about his niece Mary Ann Summers. She was his brother, Lawrence's daughter. She had only been six years old when her parents and one year old brother died in a horrible car accident. He and Martha took her in and raised her along with their nine year old son, eight year old son, seven year old son and six year old twin son and daughter. She out shown the boys when it came to the chores. She could catch a calf in seconds and was a great horse rider. She was an excellent cook, she had won several baking contests at the county fair. She had won a Hawaiian trip on a radio contest and had brought along two of her cousins. They could barely understand them when they called to tell them the devastating news.

Patrick Gilligan thought about his son William Gilligan. When he was a kid he was always tripping over something. When he laughed you couldn't help but laugh with him. He could run as fast as a rabbit, climb a tree like a monkey and could swim like a dolphin. He was loved by everyone in town. Even the animals were drawn to him. Patrick and Ellen had worried about him when he left for the Navy. He had written often and said that he had excelled at everything but with a few incidents now and then. When he was assigned to the destroyer he had saved the life of Captain Jonas Grumby he had received a Medal of Honor. During a training exercise on land they were ambushed by the enemy or something of the like Will had saved someone. While getting an exam afterwards the doctor discovered some inner ear thing. They said that he could be medically discharged or leave on his own then reenlist once it healed. Captain Jonas Grumby was retiring and using his commission to buy a boat to use for tours in Honolulu and offered to hire Will as his first mate. Captain Grumby looked out for Will as if he were his own son. He called Will his 'Little Buddy.'

Will had loved working for the Skipper. They all were in Hawaii for Danny and Dawn's wedding. A couple weeks before the wedding there was a terrible storm even though the radio said otherwise. Patrick, Ellen, Danny, and Dawn went down to the Marina to see if Skipper and Will needed help cleaning up. They asked the clerk at the ticket booth if they were there. They saw her hesitate and she excused herself and she ran off. Fifteen minutes later she returns with the Marina manager and a Coast Guard official. He explained that the S.S. Minnow had left with passengers before the storm and had yet to return. The Coast Guard was doing everything that they could to locate the missing vessel. Patrick reassured Ellen that they would be found safe and sound. Dawn and Danny thought it was best that they postpone the wedding until they were found. A week later they had returned to the docks when they announced that the Coast Guard would be giving up the search. Ellen was so hysterical that they were worried that they would have to sedate her. Bridget took it very hard as well having miscarried a couple months before hand after finding out that she was expecting her first child.

They had met up with Theodora Howell and Elliot Wentworth who set up a search of their own to no avail. Danny and Dawn still wanted to wait until they were found to have the wedding. Now here they were saying their final goodbyes to the people of the S.S. Minnow.

Ellen watched as Josephine tossed her handful of flower petals into the wind as the cannons fired. Then Theodora went and Elliot. Then Raymond, Gerard, and then George. Ellen and Patrick looked at each other and at Bridget and Danny and nodded. They tossed their petals into the wind as the cannon fired for the last time. Everyone looked up at sky as the clouds shifted away to reveal the moon and the stars.

On the island in the castaways old jail cell as a gunshot was heard in the distance Mary Ann was sobbing and being held and consoled by Ginger who had tears running down her cheeks. Mr. Howell had his wife in his arms who was blowing her nose. The Professor was pacing around the cave. The Skipper was at the front of the cave. His knuckles were white as he gripped the bamboo door. He gave Ramoo's back the evil eye the looked up at the pitch black sky. As a tear rolled down his cheek he longed for his Little Buddy and to be back home.

Somewhere on the other side of the island Gilligan had covered himself all over with mud to better conceal himself. He sat up in a tree on a big branch behind some leaves. He looked next to him to find one of his owl friends starring at him. He looked between the leaves. He could see Kincaid's silhouette a short distance away creeping along. Gilligan reached into his pocket and pulled out several rocks and handed them to the owl. The owl blinked its eyes and took the rocks in his talons and flew off. After a few minutes he heard leaves rustling in the distance and Kincaid's silhouette take off after it. Gilligan took the opportunity to jump from tree to tree a few more times then climbed a few feet up another one and climbed into a huge old big bird's nest, grabbed a loose branch and put it on top of him as heard a gunshot some distance away. Then another one rang out further away. He took that opportunity to uncover himself and sit up. He looked up at the sky as the clouds shifted away to reveal the moon and the stars.

**A/N Translation: **Oh mo dhia is Oh my gosh in Irish Gaelic


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first chapter of the sequel is now up. It is called 'The Ones Left Behind'**


End file.
